


Never Stop Running Your Mouth

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Freudian Elements, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Me trying to sort out my own psychological issues, Nico isn't in a relationship with Vivi here, Oral Fixation, Sigmund Freud - Freeform, Smoking, That's it, There's nothing more, Woops, aka oral fixation, and a bit of smut, basically Nico's mind running in circles, okay maybe a bit more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Sigmund Freud would have a field trip with Nico, but there is one person who can calm down his thoughtsor"I've only had to read 'Sigmund Freud' to know that you're trying to work out your oral fixation" - someone
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Never Stop Running Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This, in fact, is basically me, projecting myself onto Nico Rosberg, and I'm not even thaaaat sorry for it.  
(well, not the drug thing but you get me)
> 
> and yes, Freud would also have a field day with me.

Sigmund Freud would have a field day with him, Nico was relatively sure of that. More than sure, in fact. His nails, his pens, his chewing-gum and cigarette bills, everything was telling him that he had some kind of problem, of which Freud would have had the most simple explanation. But Nico did not want it to be true. Nico was a normal guy, no problems, no weird habits, nothing special. The only special thing about him was that he always wanted, he always needed, to draw everyone’s attention to him, being a driver or a journalist on tv. No one needed to know about his problems, he needed to stay clean. Everyone’s golden boy.

Lewis knew. Of course, Lewis knew. Out of anybody, he was the person he had spent the most time with in all of his life. He had seen him go through several packs of chewing-gum a week, how he had basically eaten at least five pens per season, how he always needed to run his mouth. How insecure he was, how dependent on other people’s opinion he was. Lewis knew how broken he was, but he did not seem to mind. And he kept his mouth shut. Even after their big fall-out, Lewis did not tell anyone about how mental Nico was, and Nico was extremely grateful for that. That was how Lewis was: Nice and considerate, even when hating the other person.

Nico sighed and took another cigarette out of the pack, putting it between his lips. His tongue licked around the thin stick as he fiddled with the lighter, turning it off and on a few times. His bills had been increasing significantly since the end of his career, his old smoking-habit returning the second it all was over. Before, he had had other ways to keep himself busy. Chewing-gum was healthier and environmentally friendlier, and before he had fucked up his relationship with his teammate, he had had someone to keep him busy. When he closed his eyes, he could still taste the sweaty skin, he could still feel the way Lewis’ fingers had felt in his mouth as he had pushed them into his mouth the first time, originally only wanting to coat them in saliva as they had forgotten their lube. But when he had heard the soft sounds escaping Nico’s mouth when he moved his fingers, slowly fucking his mouth, his previous idea was long forgotten, and they had spent the rest of the evening exploring Nico’s weirder side. (Embarrassingly, Nico also very well remembered the fact that he had come several times that evening, sometimes even untouched, just by Lewis’ fingers or another body part of his in his mouth)

“I thought you had given up on smoking.”

“You don’t know me anymore.”

“But I used to.”

Nico did not turn his head, only lifting the lighter to the end of the cigarette, watching how the small flame appeared. Lewis sat down next to him, their feet dangling over the edge of the pier where Nico had originally wanted to watch the sunset. He had already wondered when he would meet Lewis when he was in Monaco. He had met several drivers through coincidence in the streets, but the only times he had met Lewis, it had been planned in some way. Well, there was a first for everything.

“But now you don’t, okay?”

Lewis turned his head to look at him, and Nico felt how his glare burned on his skin. He took a deep swig from the cigarette, ignoring the disgusted face Lewis pulled.

“I really hoped that I’ve trained you better.”

“Times change, champ.”

“You never change though, Nico,” he whispered, his hand ghosting over the one Nico had put on the pier. “You never have, and you never will.”

It hurt how true it was. It hurt how good Lewis knew him. It hurt how he really had not changed throughout the years.

“Why did you stop? Couldn’t you… I don’t know… continue walking?”

“And watch you how you destroy your life by smoking? Again? You really don’t know me anymore, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Nico sighed and looked at him, rolling his eyes as he handed him his cigarettes and the lighter.

“There you go, idiot…”

He felt Lewis’ hand wander up his arm slightly, before disappearing without any warning. He knew that he watched him, and it cost him all of his self-control not to lit his hand to his mouth. He bit his lip hard and felt his hand tremble, only stopping as Lewis put his arm around his waist.

“Want to come home with me?”

How could he ever resist Lewis asking so nicely?

~

How he had missed it, the feeling of Lewis’ fingers in his mouth, exploring the still so known territory, mapping out the place he knew as well as every circuit he had raced on. Nico let his tongue glide over the soft skin, slightly sucking on it as he felt Lewis push in deeper, making him relax his jaw even more. Lewis’ other hand was in his hair, playing with the soft, blonde strands, which in Nico’s opinion could use a trim again.

“Still so good with your tongue, huh? Running your mouth all the time makes up for everything you don’t get anymore?”

Nico looked up at him, the harsh feeling of the floor beneath his knees becoming too much, too painful, too many things happening around him that were playing with his senses. He did not need that kind of treatment today. He did not want the competitor Lewis, he wanted his best friend, his lover, his better half, the person who understood him so well without the use of words, the last person who seemed to care about him.

The fingers disappeared and he let out a sound of annoyance, hiding the fact that he, in fact, felt alone and hated it whenever Lewis did that. The next moment, he was pulled on his feet and a big blanket was pulled around him, making him look up at Lewis with a nervous smile.

“I-I’m sorry, I-... I can go if you want, it’s just, I’m not-”

A pair of lips were pressed against his forehead as he was pulled over to the bed. Nico pulled the blanket even tighter around him, knowing that he was shutting Lewis out even though he did not want to. His mind was running in circles, making him go crazy, playing with his emotions, with his body. He wanted Lewis close, but he wanted him as far away as possible at the same time. He wanted love and someone to hold onto, and at the same time, he wanted to show the world that he was more than the golden boy, that he could tackle any challenge that came to him. He was sure that Lewis hated him, everybody hated him, he was not even mad about that, but now he was not even able to please Lewis, now even his body was not able to do what his mind often was not able to do either. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted Lewis to hold him and to tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted Lewis to punch him, to leave dark marks all over his body, to make him feel the pain for the next days.

“P-Please… Say anything…”

“You really haven’t changed a bit.”

The blanket next to him was lifted, and Lewis cuddled onto him, kissing his neck slowly. Nico slowly started to calm down, his mind started to go slower, coming to a halt as Lewis’ lips found his. The gentle grasp on his waist was enough to make the last dark thoughts disappear. Lewis was better than all of the drugs he had ever tried to calm down his mind.

“I’ve missed you, Britney.”

Even the stupid nickname could not change about the warm feeling in his stomach.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Lewis truly was the best drug.


End file.
